In a relationship?
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Solo sería una pequeña reunión, o al menos eso pensaba Meredy, lo que no esperaba es que Jellal se pusiera protector, sus compañeros burlones y que Lyon llegará tarde. Al final ¿las cosas saldrán tan mal? - Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Meredy" Del Foro GJM
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es el primer drabble y bueno admito que solo use lo que me tocaba para empezar jajaja pero bueno al menos lo mencione (?) en fin, les dejo leer, más aclaraciónes al final, en las notas de autora :D**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación Enero-2016 - Meredy** **del foro** **Grandes Juegos Magicos**

 **.**

* * *

.

Drabble correspondiente al Hecho: Crimen

Número de palabras: 494

.

* * *

.

Había cometido muchos crímenes durante su corta vida, todos ellos eran conocidos por el hombre de cabellera azulada que tenía enfrente, ya que, Ultear había insistido en hacerlo para que pudieran tener confianza entre los dos; sin embargo, nunca lo había visto hacer una cara como la que tenía en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que pudo darle como respuesta. Suspiro, al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

— Quiero que conozcas a mi novio — volvió a repetir pero esta vez más pausadamente.

No le había dicho que ya llevaba casi un año saliendo con alguien, aunque ella siempre había pensando que Jellal lo sabía, porque vamos, sus demás compañeros estaban más que enterados.

— ¿Novio? — repitió como si la palabra estuviera en un idioma que no conociera.

— Si, él tiene mucho interés en conocerte y bueno... — le avergonzaba decirlo pero parecía que no había otra opción — yo también quiero que lo conozcas — después de todo, él era como su hermano mayor o algo parecido.

Su compañero y maestro pareció meditar la situación, no le sorprendía que le sorprendiese pero era extraña su actitud, al menos para su percepción — bien, supongo que era inevitable — susurró mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano, aun así ella lo había escuchado — ¿puedo saber quién es?

Meredy sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decírselo, empero, estaba nerviosa. De verdad le asustaba la reacción que Jellal iba a tener luego de que le dijera quien era.

— Lyon Vastia — dijo el nombre tan rápido como había podido, con los ojos cerrados y espero, mas el silencio siguió. Abrió los ojos creyendo que quizá el mago se había desmayado o algo parecido. — ¿Jellal?

El peli-azul estaba cabizbajo, no se movió en ningún momento pero no parecía inconsciente.

— ¿Te refieres al mago de hielo de Lamia Scale? — preguntó con una voz seria y fría que no le había conocido hasta entonces — ¿el mismo que te lleva seis años en edad? — y ahí estaba la reacción que tanto había temido — ¿el mismo que podría ser tu padre? — el mago casi estaba gritando pero igual ella no pudo evitar protestar.

— ¡Tiene tu edad! — replicó — no podría ser mi padre y ciertamente no lo es — si estuvieran en otra situación se hubiera reído pero ahora definitivamente no le veía gracia alguna.

— Meredy aun eres una niña — bien, ahora la sermoneaba, la situación mejoraba a cada momento — quizá debas pensar bien las cosas y salir con otros chicos, ya sabes unos de tu edad.

— Jellal, ya no soy una niña, no lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo — básicamente desde que se había unido al Grimoire Heart — quiero mucho a Lyon y lo único que te pido es que lo conozcas ¿es mucho pedir eso? — solo era un simple deseo, ni siquiera le pedía que lo aceptara.

El peli-azul suspiró — bien — fue su única respuesta pero la fémina sabía que las dificultades estaban solo por comenzar. Esperaba que Lyon sobreviviera.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Como dije sé que solo use el hecho para partir pero igual espero les guste. También sé que se supone es un mes de apreciación para Meredy pero como traigo el Lyredy de moda pos estos drabbles serán de ese paring, sorry si alguien no le gusta pero yo no puedo evitar shippearlos *corazones***

 **Todos mis drabbles estarán relacionados así que espero les guste la historia.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ahora si utilice lo que me toco XDD así que espero que les guste este drabble también.**

 **Notas de autora al final :D**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación Enero-2016 - Meredy** **del foro** **Grandes Juegos Magicos**

 **.**

* * *

.

Drabble correspondiente al Sentimiento: Resentimiento

Número de palabras: 464

.

* * *

.

Meredy abrazó sus piernas, intentando aplacar su corazón. El día había empezado bien, hasta que Lyon había llegado. Jellal había prometido que lo conocería y sus compañeros no habían mostrado demasiado interés.

Sin embargo, el peli-azul no había sido el hombre cordial que había esperado, sus compañeros no habían sido tan desinteresados tampoco. Todos se habían pasado la comida preguntándole cosas privadas a su novio , según su líder intentaba revelar sus verdaderas intenciones — las cuales eran lo peor que un hombre pudiera hacerle a una mujer —.

El albino no se había visto molesto u ofendido, de hecho, había contestado con caballerosidad y sinceridad, las preguntas más adecuadas y había rechazado — de igual forma — responder las inadecuadas. Por el contrario, ella se había molestado y ofendido, porque ella ya no era una niña y no necesitaba la protección de nadie, menos la que su gremio le estaba dando.

Se los había hecho saber de mala manera aunque no había sido su intención, pero es que no podía tolerar que Jellal quisiera condenarla a una vida como la suya. Claro que entendía — y aceptaba — los principios del Crime Sorciere, no obstante, no deseaba estar bajo su yugo toda la vida.

Sentí que el mago había puesto algo de su auto-castigo sobre todos, a pesar de que no eran prisioneros, tenían muchas prohibiciones; enamorarse era una de ellas.

Ella confiaba en que algún día iba a ser perdonada, que sus crímenes iban a ser limpiados por sus buenas acciones. Quería creer en el amor, como Juvia le había dicho.

Antes, su anhelo se había enfocado en Ultear, con su desaparición, había creído que no volvería a ansiar estar al lado de nadie, hasta que Lyon había aparecido en su vida.

Suspiro, porque no quería pensar en Jellal como un obstáculo ni como un verdugo. Intentaba comprenderlo — tanto como fuera posible — pero no podía, a su parecer era demasiado duro. Y lo era, porque reflejaba sus malas acciones en los demás, ¿quería que todos sufrieran como él?

Tal vez.

Un desasosiego la invadió, sus pensamientos y sentimientos habían tomado un rumbo peligroso, no estaba realmente molesta, ni ofendida pero aún así había tenido razonamientos que no debía.

Estaba resentida, pensó. Con Jellal y su postura, una que era lógica y esperada, la misma que ella había aceptado hacía años atrás.

Además, actuaba de forma infantil, el Fernandez solo estaba preocupado, como ella lo estaría si — en un remoto, muy remoto caso — este dijera que se enamoró de una mujer que — en apariencia — apenas conocía.

— Que tonta soy —murmuró para sí misma.

— Para tu suerte... — casi dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Lyon, a sus espaldas — eres adorable — terminó por decir y le dedicó una sonrisa tonta, la misma que amaba ver en sus labios.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Espero haber desarrollado bien el resentimiento, porque a pesar de que busque definiciones, el significado es muy vago y pos es lo mejor que pude hacer. El siguiente drabble corresponderá al género, me toco romance así que por eso la aparición de Lyon al final de este drabble.**

 **En fin, espero que les vaya gustando la historia.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno sha tenía este drabble hecho solo que no lo había transcribido XDD aun así no tarde demasiado en el por lo que esta bien de todos modos XDD**

 **Notas de autora al final :D**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación Enero-2016 - Meredy** **del foro** **Grandes Juegos Magicos**

 **.**

* * *

.

Drabble correspondiente al Género: Romance

Número de palabras: 444

.

* * *

.

— No te escuche — confesó la peli-rosa.

— Lo note, Med — se paró a su lado — de hacerlo me hubieras atacado —, la ligereza con la que había hablado no le causo gracia.

— ¡Claro que no! — protestó enojada — yo no voy lanzando ataques a lo tonto.

— ¿Ves? — tomo sus mejillas infladas y las pellizco suavemente — adorable.

— No te burles — pidió.

— No lo hago — dijo y la soltó — me gusta que lo seas.

— Vaya, que romántico — no era sarcasmo, sabía que todo el show lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor.

— Solo contigo, — tomó su mano y le besó el torso — lo sabes.

— Y Juvia — susurró, ella estaba enterada del enamoramiento del Vastia con su amiga, pues, una vez había encontrado una fotografía de ella en su chaqueta.

— ¿Celosa? — una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de él era su presunción.

— Por supuesto que no — negó con simpleza — Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray, todos lo sabemos — incluso él.

— Eso fue cruel ¿lo sabías? — dijo fingiendo estar ofendido — pero tienes razón — concedió.

— Lo siento — no solo por su comentario sino por lo antes sucedido — sé que Jellal puede ser...

Calló al sentir uno de los dedos del albino en sus labios, él la miraba fijamente y negaba con la cabeza.

— Es normal que se preocupe Meredy — habló con serenidad — yo haría lo mismo con Chelia.

La maga sabía que tenía razón, en ese aspecto, los dos eran parecidos.

— Lo arruine, ¿no? — preguntó con pesar.

El albino la acunó en un abrazo, beso su cabeza y acarició su espalda.

— No has arruinado nada, Med — le dijo con tranquilidad — y aunque lo hubieras hecho, nada cambiaría lo que yo siento por ti.

Sus palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera por un instante, ella solo había conocido el amor fraternal; un sentimiento tan único y especial como el que sentía por el Vastia no había sido ni imaginado en su mente.

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó, temerosa de que aquellas palabras se desvanecieran como Ultear lo había hecho.

— Te lo prometo, Meredy.

La beso en los labios en esta ocasión, la suave presión sobre estos le produjo un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, como pasaba desde la primera vez. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se apretó contra él.

Por su lado, el mago de hielo la abrazó por la cintura, manteniéndola cercana. Estando así, en esa muestra de amor, Meredy no pudo evitar pensar que así como Ultear se había convertido en su persona más amada — a pesar de que sintiera cariño por otras personas —, Lyon había pasado a ser lo mismo.

Al parecer siempre habría una sola persona en su vida a la cual entregaría todo su amor.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Esto es lo más romántico que podían esperar de mí XDD no me gustan las cosas demasiado cursis así que espero de todos modos haber cumplido con el género. Como Chachos sha me anda correteando (?) digo animando a que suba el último drabble nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, el cual subiré ahora mismo también xDD**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este drabble si acabo de escribirlo así que esta recién salidito del horno (?)**

 **Notas de autora al final :D**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación Enero-2016 - Meredy** **del foro** **Grandes Juegos Magicos**

 **.**

* * *

.

Drabble correspondiente al Rated: M

Número de palabras: 499

.

* * *

.

Ahogó un jadeo en medio del beso que compartían, sentía un calor que brotaba desde su interior, quemando de ansias su piel. No era la primera vez que se besaban de aquel modo, ni era la primera vez que Lyon recorría su cuerpo; sin embargo, había algo diferente, era como si de pronto cada caricia fue más significativa y a medida que avanzaba, la sensación de regocijo aumentara.

El albino dejo sus labios para bajar por su cuello, seguían estando tan apegados como en un inicio y ella sentía que la ropa comenzaba a incomodarla.

— Meredy — su nombre jamás se había escuchado tan provocativo con su voz, deseó que siguiera llamándola hasta que pudiera perder ese gusto.

Su novio paró y ella comprendió — al verle — que estaba tan afectado como ella, tampoco sería la primera vez que se entregara a él, ya había habido un tiempo y lugar preparados especialmente por él, una noche que había sido una completa fantasía hecha realidad; pero el Vastia era un caballero y como tal estaba incómodo con la idea de tomarla en aquel lugar.

— No puedes detenerte ahora — reprochó, ella no se lo perdonaría. Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual se le hizo casi una eternidad.

El albino deposito un suave y casto beso en sus labios, lo cual le hizo maldecir internamente, no obstante, las manos de su novio se deslizaron suavemente por su espalda, hasta llegar al cierre de su vestido.

Lentamente la despojo de aquella prenda y ambos se recostaron sobre el verde pasto del solitario bosque en que estaba. Lyon la desvistió con calma y delicadeza, besando cada centímetro de piel desnuda; ella no se quedo atrás y hizo lo propio, tomándose su tiempo para concluir la tarea.

El mago la acarició como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, lo cual la hizo sentir completamente amada. Olió su fragancia, saboreó su sexo mientras se deleitaba con sus gemidos, hasta que ella se quedo sin aliento para continuar.

Entonces la contemplo regocijándose con su respiración agitada, el fuerte sube y baja de su pecho y su mirada lujuriosa. Ella se lo permitió solo para recuperarse. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, en su caso no era necesario; el albino volvió a posarse sobre ella y entonces se hundió en su interior, poco a poco.

Embistió contra su cuerpo con lentitud y profundidad, ella se aferró a su espalda desnuda, enredando sus piernas en su cintura. El vaivén de sus cuerpos demostraba la profundidad de sus sentimientos, cada estocada era una caricia a su corazón y una promesa de un futuro lleno de amor.

Meredy se perdió en aquel acto, entregándose enteramente y sin restricciones, al hombre que la miraba con completa vehemencia. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el clímax fue improrrogable, su amado la siguió poco después, mas esta vez, su semilla permaneció en su interior.

— Te amo — le dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— También te amo.

Se quedaron unidos hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Hasta ahí, la verdad es que haré un capítulo extra a modo de epilogo porque siento que este final no va con la historia, pero eso deberá esperar a que termine el reto y las votaciones. Igual lo haré porque aun quiero poner a Jellal sobreprotector (?) y obvii a Orasión 6 de metiches (?) solo que ese si no será un drabble y podré explayarme lo que quiera (?) Ok no tanto así pero lo haré más largo.**

 **Bueno no me enrollo tanto, espero que los drabbles les hayan gustado y que -de ser posible- les haya despertado el interés por este paring -sino deshonor para sus vacas (?)-**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
